Inevitable Chase
by XxAngry-Evil-PoptartsxX
Summary: Togainu No Chi. What Happens When Shiki Captures Akira For A Night Of Fun Shiki/Akira Warnings: Yaoi, Non-Con, Bondage, And Slight Gore


**Inevitable Chase**

My panting was heavy with exhaustion, and my fear. I had been running for god knows how long, with the knowledge of being chased by a man I had come to fear so much. My limbs were aching with the force of my sprint, but I couldn't stop my legs from moving on there own accord. The buildings to my sides blurred with the speed I seemed to be traveling, it almost gave me the illusion that I was inside a vehicle in the safe boundaries of my old home. If only that were the case.

I nearly stopped in my tracks at the sight of my source of my most infinite fear. His sword was glinting with the moonlight, emphasizing how deadly sharp it was. I launched myself down another path, when he began advancing towards my form. I was breathless, and my body was aching, no screaming at me for a break. I couldn't give in to my body's desires, no way in hell could I allow myself to be caught by this monster.

Before I knew it I had slammed into something solid, I grabbed my throbbing nose and nearly sobbed at the sight of a dead end. I turned my face towards the path I had ran and grabbed the knife that was in my pocket. I'm in deep shit now. My mind was cloudy with the images of the possibilities of how I would suffer under Shiki's hand, and I nearly gagged. "My, my it seems I've finally caught you…_Akira_."

The man in black leather stepped forward, an evil grin plastered on his pale face. I forced my back into the wall, tightening my grip on my dagger as Shiki approached. "Damn you…" I muttered, glaring hatefully at the man that had finally cornered me. "Now _Akira_, that is no way how to talk to your Master." His grin widened, and he slowly began approaching me with a cat like grace, his katana shifting colors as he moved. I followed his movements critically, not allowing myself to let him catch me by surprise.

Before I could blink however he rushed at me, his blade glinting with malice as I hastily blocked it with my dagger. He laughed at my struggling face, and forced his katana into my blade, pushing me harder against the wall by its power. My eyes narrowed at his amused expression, and I ducked before his katana could finally trap me against the wall. I ran down the seemingly familiar path I had recently gone through but before I could go far a leather clad hand grabbed the back of my collar and effortlessly slammed me into the trash cans to my left.

The force of the push stunned me for a moment, but I was able to recover just enough to move away from the blade that cut into the ground where my shoulder previously was. My clothes were dirty with scum that clung to my form, but I gave it no attention, I cant afford to be distracted with a man like this hanging over me like a poisonous gas. I grabbed my dagger, and forced my hand behind my back to lift myself up, as Shiki once again came to corner me. Before I even managed to stand on my knees his weapon slashed into my shoulder, staining my face and his sword red. "Ughh." I bit back the scream that threatened to come out of my lips, and grabbed my shoulder, replacing my weapon from my good arm to my wounded one.

"Bastard." I bit out, staring at death straight in the eyes. His form was already hovering over me, with his blade poised skillfully on my neck. "Seems like I win again, my pet." I growled out a curse, and gripped my dagger tightly. His smirk hadn't dropped since the chase began, and it only seemed to grow more demonic as the wind blew into his dark hair, and his red eyes glinted with lust, and something I didn't dare want to find out. "Now what shall I do with an abandoned kitty like you, hmm?" His blade lifted my chin, to display the utter disgust I was feeling for him, and the hatred that kept pooling within my light eyes.

His eyes glinted with something I didn't know, and to my horror he swiped his blade from my neck to my chest. I hiss escaped my lips with how much it stung and earnestly thanked god it wasn't deep. He poised his blade against my throat once more, and laughed softly at my slightly pained, and fearful glare. He stepped forward, his blade digging uncomfortably into my neck from his close proximity. I crawled back, pressing my back into the wall as he walked forward again, trapping me with his blade to my neck and his body only a foot away from mine.

I stayed silent, watching him with a critical expression as his eyes surveyed me with a mischievous glint. To my dismay his body pushed me into the wall behind me pinning me effortlessly with my hands behind my back, and his katana to my neck. "Fuck," I muttered frustrated, watching one of his free hands trail from my cheek to my exposed neck. I shivered at how gentle his hands were trailing down my neck; something I completely did not expect from this beast. I gasped audibly when his fingers trailed over a covered nipple, and pinched it until it hardened.

"Why pet, are you enjoying this?" Shiki whispered into my ear, his breath tickling my ear. I swallowed the pleasure he was forcing on me, and glared angrily at him. "I'm not your fucking pet." I spat, struggling against the chest that had me ultimately pinned against the wall. "Have it your way, pet." His face leaned into mine, his breath fanning against my tightly sealed lips. His free hand ran up my head, and painfully yanked my face close to his by my hair.

I winced at his tight grip, and spat into his smiling face. His grin did not falter, it only seemed to grow bigger as his lips smashed harshly into mine. I yelled into the kiss, letting him sneak his tongue into my mouth as I struggled against his lips. He rubbed his tongue against mine, coaxing it to give in to the kiss. I futilely struggled against his chest, and finally bit down on his tongue harshly.

His blood coated my tongue, causing me to gag at its strong metallic taste. Shiki slowly withdrew from my mouth, and licked the blood that coated the outside of his lip. "Y-you son of a bitch." I groaned out, still feeling the taste of his tongue against my own. I felt a sharp sting against my cheek, and stifled a whimper. "Tsk, looks like I have to punish my rebellious little stray." his hand caressed my stinging cheek, and before I knew it his hand smashed my head against the wall behind me, that effortlessly knocking me unconscious.

* * *

I had awakened hours after my capture with chains holding my wrists over my head, and my eyes blindfolded tightly. I had struggled for what it seemed was hours long, but no one had made themselves known, and so here I lay, chained to a freaking bed. I leaned my head back down the soft mattress, glaring through the blinfold in distaste. "Finally exhausted yourself, my pet." I jumped from my relaxed position on the mattress, startled. "What the hell Shiki." I growled out, beginning my struggles to remove the chains.

"You know better then me whats going on, loser." His voice was closer, heightening my fear to levels I thought it'd never reach. "Let me go, Shiki!" The chains were starting to bite into my arms, but I refused to give him the satisfaction of me showing him my pain. "And why pray tell would I do that? When I have you right where I want you hmm?" He was close now, so close that his breath fanned over my cold cheeks. I tightened my hands into fists, waiting for my pain and torture to begin.

"Are you scared, my little kitty?" He whispered into my ear, biting into it softly. I gasped at the strange sensation, and felt my cheeks warm up. "Nnn-no I'm not." I managed to choke out, as he trailed nips and sucks from my ear to the side of my neck. "Oh really?" I felt him grin into my neck, and groaned softly when he bit hard into my throat. "Stop!" I yelled, feeling his tongue lick my now tender neck. I felt the bed shift to my right, and soon a warm body was over mine, pinning me further into the mattress.

I squirmed underneath him, struggling to remove the warmth that threatened to consume me. I felt his fingers over my chest, grabbing my t-shirt with his fingers. "Hmm, strays like you don't need clothes." I felt the fabric tear from my skin, wincing as some of the fabric rubbed uncomfortably against my skin. "You fucking bastard!" I yelled, regretting it immediately when I felt a harsh pinch on both of my nipples.

"Arggh!" I swallowed the whimper that threatened to come from my lips, and bit my lips harshly. "I'm your Master, pet. I do expect a little obedience." I began to squirm once again when his lips touched my neck, leaving a trail of heat and lust as he traveled from my neck towards my right nipple. I gasped audibly when his tongue made contact with my nipple, bringing a pink blush to my cheeks. His ministrations continued until soon one of his hands began to pinch and rub my other nipple.

I bit harder into my lip, not allowing myself to release the moan that threatened to escape my lips. His fingers soon abandoned my nipple, bringing a sigh of relief from my lips. A guttural moan escaped me when I felt his leather clad fingers grip my erection through my jeans, rubbing me harder every time a moan escaped my lips. "Ahh, stop.." I panted, my lip quivering with heat and desire. "Your body says otherwise, pet." Both of his hands were at the zipper of my jeans, and almost too quickly my jeans were sliding off my body, along with my boxers.

"No!" I kicked out, regretting it almost immediately when my lower body was exposed to him and my legs were spread wide. I turned my head away, biting my lip in humiliation. I felt a hand grab the knot of my blindfold and soon enough my eyes were free to stare into his bright red eyes. He was dressed all the same as he was when he'd caught me, clad in his usual leather outfit, however with no sword. I faced away from him, not wanting to watch as he ravaged my body.

Please someone, help me. I thought in horror as he grabbed my chin and forced my head to face him. "Look at me, Akira." I looked immediately, not wanting to find out what else would happen if I disobeyed. "Good." His breath caressed my aching erection, eliciting a silent moan in realization at what he was going to do. "No…Ahhh." I screamed when his tongue stroked the tip of my cock, deliberately rubbing my testicles as he rubbed his tongue around me.

"Can you repeat that, I couldn't seem to here you." I writhed underneath him, as his mouth took in my entire member, trapping my manhood in an endless heat. "Nnn…Ahhh!" my mouth was wide open with the noises that Shiki seemed to force from me, further bringing me towards the peak of orgasm. His left hand cupped my ass as he continued to suck, and nip at the delicate flesh of my member, and I screamed silently when one finger entered me. My eyes rolled behind its sockets, and I slumped on the bed, completely exhausted from my orgasm. His fingered didn't stop however, he continued to stretch it with one, until another finger came to join the other.

My moans were endless now, bordering a scream whenever he touched that sensitive spot inside me. "Nnn…No!" I groaned out when added another finger into the game. "Nnn…no, Shiki…Stop!" my throat was tight, and my cock was hard until another particular brush against those sensitive bundle of nerves allowed me come once again. The only sound in the room was my endless panting, and those soft laughter of the man above me. My body was exhausted, and my mind was filled with shame and humiliation of having been pleasured by Shiki.

I felt him grab both of my legs, and push my upper body forward exposing my opening to him. "No Shiki, stop…please!" I said, closing my eyes tightly in horror. I felt something hard and large press into my opening and I shivered in fear and anticipation. I couldn't even take in a breath before he slammed into me, causing a scream to escape my already hoarse throat. His large member filled me to the hilt, stretching the tight ring of muscle within my anus.

My teeth bit harshly into my bottom lip, breaking the delicate skin as soon enough Shiki began to move inside me. "Uwahh! Stop!" I screamed at him, struggling beneath him, as he began to slam into me at a slow rhythm. "What's wrong, hmm? Can't take the fact I have you writhing beneath me Akira." A grunt of pain was all I could utter, as soon enough he brushed once again into a sensitive nerve. "Seems like I've found your sweet spot." his words rang into deaf ear, for my ears did not listen. I completely shut down, only feeling the sweet sensation of his cock sliding in and out of me, hitting my prostate with every thrust.

My moans were the only thing that came from my throat, and soon enough I was screaming out his name when he sped up his pace, and gripped my hardened member. "Shiki…" I groaned, shutting my eyes tightly, and leaving my mouth open as more whispers of his name came from it. His fingers caressed my cock roughly, milking it from the pre-cum that dripped from it as I slowly eased towards my orgasm. The man on top of me, slammed deeper and faster into me, and my throat began to ache from the loud screams that couldn't be swallowed down.

When I finally felt that I couldn't take enough of the torment, his hand wrapped tightly around my cock. This action stopping me from reaching my peak. I whined, and whimpered at the loss of my chance, struggling beneath him. "Beg me, pet." I heard Shiki whisper, gripping my member tightly. "Nnn, never." I refused to give him the satisfaction, and almost just as quickly his thrusts into my aching hole became frantic, squeezing the little sounds out from my throat.

"Beg me, or be sure I'll leave you aching for my touch." his cruel words brushed into my delicate ear, and I nearly lost it. His grip on me was painful, and his member inside me felt so good. I needed release, I needed it, and yet I couldn't allow him to defile me of the only dignity I had. I just fucking can't. "Go…to hell!" I muttered, and inhaled sharply when he climaxed finally inside me and slid his softening cock from my sore ass. His had however did not falter, and only seemed to tighten until a whimper of pain escaped my lips.

"You will yield, my pet or you will suffer far worse than that small injury on your shoulder. I couldn't remember I was even wounded until he brought it up, and that only seemed to heighten the pain in my body. I finally succumbed to his wish, the pain finally clouding my pride and dignity. "Please…" I whispered, biting my tongue in utter disgust. A chuckle met my response, and the grip on my cock softened only a fraction.

"What was that? I couldn't seem to hear you, pet." I opened my shut eyes, and found amused red eyes. "Please…" I choked out, slightly louder this time squirming from underneath his hand. "Please, what Akira?" His lips brushed my earlobe, and I shuttered in sweet torture. "Please let me cum." my voice was strong, but I knew beneath that I was crumbling. His hand released my cock, and with a finally stroke to its sensitive tip, I came.

My body shut down almost immediately, feeling my body shake with the strength of my release and its equaling potent exhaustion. May eyes opened slightly, and with the little strength I had, glared hatefully at the smirking man. "I fucking hate you." I whispered, and caught a glimpse of him licking my cum from his leather gloves. "I can't wait to play this game again, my little stray." The surroundings around me grew dark, and soon enough I plunged into a darkness too profound.

**A/N: I do not own Togainu No Chi, or it's wonderful characters. This story was purely inspired by the lack of fan fictions about this game. It's very sad how it hasn't gotten much attention from the many yaoi fans, but no matter. If my characters are a bit OC or OCC let me know. Also some critic on the sex scene would be nice, I'd like to know if I wrote it well since this is the first time I write a mature Yaoi sex scene ^^''**

**Thanks For Reading, And I Hope To Get Some Reviews From You All!! 3 :]**


End file.
